


Все, чего хочет Стайлз

by mara333



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Сегодня все для Стайлза





	

– Еще...  
Дерек снова провел языком по всей длине члена Стайлза и позволил возбужденной плоти шлепнуть себя по губам. Стайлз застонал. Дерек опустил голову ниже и, обхватив губами яичко, пару мгновений согревал во рту, отчего Стайлз выгнулся над постелью, комкая в кулаках простынь. По телу проходили волны жара, а удовольствие заставляло поджиматься пальцы на ногах. Дерек приподнялся на локтях, заглядывая Стайлзу в лицо, и тот обхватил его голову ладонями, наклоняя, пока Дерек не насадился ртом на его член. Сегодня все было для Стайлза.  
Дерек сосал так старательно, обводя головку языком, меняя ритм и плотно обхватывая член губами, что уже через пару минут Стайлз почувствовал приближение оргазма. Он схватился за волосы Дерека, заставив приподнять голову. Тот посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, не выпуская член изо рта, и Стайлз срывающимся голосом сказал:  
– Трахни меня...  
Дерек встал на колени между его разведенных бедер, обвел растянутые мышцы ануса и потянул наружу пробку. Стайлз ахнул, когда в его теле вдруг стало пусто, но Дерек тут же сунул в него пальцы, нащупывая простату. Стайлза выгнуло от удовольствия, и жаркое марево на какой-то момент полностью заволокло разум. Пальцы внутри него дрогнули, и Стайлз неимоверным усилием воли открыл закатившиеся от наслаждения глаза.  
– Дерек. Трахни меня, – повторил он настойчиво, и Дерек шумно втянул воздух.  
Его глаза сверкнули красным, а из груди вырвался короткий рык.  
– Да, порычи, – сказал Стайлз, задыхаясь. – Такой большой грозный волк.  
Губы Стайлза растянула шальная улыбка, когда Дерек закинул его ноги себе на плечи и сплюнул в ладонь. Он вошел одним движением, и у Стайлза перед глазами полыхнуло белым. Он запрокинул голову и застонал. Дерек трахал его, наращивая темп, а Стайлз изо всех сил цеплялся за остатки разума, пока тело пронизывало удовольствие. Дерек вновь издал короткий рык, и Стайлз кончил, чувствуя, как и он сотрясается в оргазме.  
Стайлз позволил себе понежиться пару минут, но отогнал дрему и решительно сказал:  
– Встань у стены.  
Дерек послушно вытащил из него член и встал с кровати. Его глаза вновь были подернуты дымкой, и Стайлз дал себе мысленный подзатыльник за то, что чуть не упустил его. Дерек был очень сильным даже для оборотня, сильным духом в том числе. То, как он прорвался наружу прямо посреди сеанса, все эти горящие глаза и рычание – это действительно впечатляло. Это показывало, что Дерек даже под чарами боролся за контроль над собственным разумом и телом. Если бы Стайлз замешкался еще на мгновение, то лежал бы сейчас с разорванным горлом, а все его марионетки разбежались.  
Он поднялся с постели, отвел Дерека в его камеру и только тогда позволил заклинанию контроля рассеяться. Тут же с громким рычанием в дверь с той стороны врезался полуобращенный оборотень. Из двух соседних камер ему ответили тихим ворчанием и скулежом. Жар от колдовских чар постепенно покидал тело Стайлза, оставляя ему простые человеческие ощущения, типа стекающей по внутренней стороне бедра спермы. Стайлз заглянул в зарешеченное окошко.  
– Ну-ну, не стоит так кипятиться, – он усмехнулся. – Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я даже позволю тебе задрать пару кроликов. Тебе ведь нужны будут силы. Думаю, ты пробудешь у меня дольше своего предшественника.  
Стайлз зашел в свою половину дома, принял душ, велел Айзеку прибрать в спальне и вернулся к камерам. Он не смог удержаться и заглянул к Дереку. Тот сидел на кровати, обхватив голову. Стайлз прошел мимо и остановился у последней двери.  
Питера не было видно, наверное, снова затаился в углу. Однажды ему удалось напасть, но Стайлз быстро сориентировался и взял оборотня под контроль, так что большого вреда Питер не причинил. Но сам факт! Питер был интересным собеседником, умелым и изобретательным в постели, но после сегодняшнего секса с Дереком Стайлз решил – настало время перемен.  
Тем более что пора было начать новую серию экспериментов с регенерацией. Он еще не исследовал огонь.


End file.
